


Phones

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Cell Phones, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Alan Grant does not get along with phones. Not even a little bit.





	Phones

Billy knocked on the door to Alan’s office and walked inside after he heard a quiet “Come in.”

“Hey, Alan. Dr. Sattler called me and said she can’t contact you. What’s up?”

Alan raised his eyes from the computer screen and then looked down at something lying on the desk. “Well, my phone is...”

“Did you forget to take the charger with you again?” Billy asked, stepping closer to the desk, and when he did, he noticed that the battery was most likely not the problem this time. “Wow. Really, Alan?”

“I did tell you and Ellie that buying me an easily breakable phone was not a good idea.”

“But we bought it a month ago, Alan,” Billy shook his head and picked up the phone to check if anything besides the screen was broken.

“So, what happened this time?”

“It fell out of my pocket. I wanted to pick up a few bones from the ground and… well. I wanted to check if it wasn’t broken, but I must have done something wrong, because it didn’t want to turn on again,” he said, scratching the back of his head.

Billy sighed. “I’ll take it and check what’s going on. I really have no idea how you manage to destroy every single phone you get, Alan.”

“It’s not my fault phones today are so fragile.”

Rolling his eyes, Billy tried to turn Alan’s phone on again, but there was no reaction. He just shook his head and hid the phone in his pocket. “I’ll call Dr. Sattler later and tell her everything’s fine. Well, except the phone, I guess.”

“Thank you. Tell her I’ll call her later.”

“Will do,” Billy kissed Alan on the lips briefly. “See you at lunch. Try not to destroy anything else until then.”

“Very funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"any, any, breaking every cell phone they get"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/770441.html?thread=100855177#t100855177)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
